The present application relates to electrical distribution blocks, and, more particularly, to electrical power distribution blocks designed specifically for high temperature applications. Such thermal-resistant distribution blocks allow for maintaining an electrical connection under extreme thermal conditions.
In many instances, electrical distribution blocks are used with electrical elements having short electrical leads. The short wires forces the electrical distribution block to be mounted near to the electrical element, often exposing the electrical distribution block to the high temperature environment. In a situation where a sensor is used in a furnace, such exposure can be severe.
In addition, even if the materials are individually temperature resistant, fluctuations in temperature may effect the integrity of the electrical contacts over time. In particular, connections may weaken due to variations in thermal expansion rates between the various materials.
Further, high temperatures can increase electrical resistance within conductive materials, precipitating undesired power loss. Thus, the connection must be formed and maintained using temperature resistant materials, which have conductive properties that are similarly unaffected by high temperatures.
Finally, once the electrical distribution block is mounted in the high temperature environment, repair time and connection set up time should be minimized. Thus, it is desirable to have an electrical distribution block that allows for connections from more than one direction, so as to facilitate repair, upgrades, and maintenance over time.
A temperature resistant, electrical distribution block has an electrically insulative housing and a conductive rod. The conductive rod defines multiple electrical connection locations spaced along its length. The conductive rod is inserted into the housing, and the housing allows access to the electrical connection locations through the housing. An electrical connection may be established by inserting a wire through the housing and into the electrical connection location. Fasteners are accessible through the housing for pressing each wire against the conductive rod and for maintaining the electrical connection between the wires and the conductive rod.